everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra Enchantress
Cassandra Enchantress '''is a 2018-introduced and a backgrounder (and crossover) character who is a student of Monster High. However, she does come to Ever After High once a month to visit her mother, Hecate, who has been trying to enroll her here at the Mythology Program forever after. major wip here once im done with her profile on monster high fandom Character Personality Cassandra is a somewhat '''mysterious and confusing girl. Many have speculated that she may have dual personalities, somewhat like how her mother has three forms, while others think that she is just plain weird or has some sort of personality disorder. Why? Simply because: there are a lot of contradictory points about her. Most children of two deities have a superiority or god-complex. Cassandra isn’t an exception. She tends to be an elitist sometimes and does enjoy being top dog if possible. The one thing she loves most especially, is being the centre of attention, making her an attention-seeker, but doesn’t like too much unwarranted attention, be it positive or negative. She practically radiates off an ‘I’m-better-than-you’ vibe, possibly from her Apollo genes, yet dislikes being queen bee. She’s satisfied with being somewhere in the upper echelons of the social ranks but does not approve of being in the lowest of the low, even saying herself before that ‘it’s the best of both worlds’. Despite this, Cassandra is still very much at heart a sociable ghoul and loves making friends to expand her social circle. She is very much open to new friends and doesn’t believe in cliques despite the fact that she has a superiority complex, though she does have several BFFAs. The weird thing is that she makes efforts to sit with different people during different classes or breaks and even after school but her BFFAs still hold a special place in her heart because well, they are her BFFAs after all. This very confusing aspect of her personality is something that has sparked debates about whether or not she has a god-complex. Honestly, this is literally one of the biggest aspects of her personality that is so mind-blowing that others cannot comprehend the concept. In her natural element and around familiar faces, Cassandra is an outspoken and bubbly demigoddess. She’s very friendly and optimistic with a good outlook on life, whereby she believes that life is meant to be ‘'lived to the fullest'’, whether you’re immortal or not-somewhat akin to Crystal Winter’s optimism. Even if times are down, she still believes that smiles can be created by just bouts of happiness and does try her best to cheer her friends up with her magic by showing them a happy memory with her magic if they are sad. She herself is a very cheerful person and honestly, it takes a lot just to get her to frown, aside from difficult homework questions and if someone (or her) is in trouble. Cassandra is very gifted and naturally can be considered artistic and creative. Like an artist, her thoughts are very messy (also a possible side effect from her prophetic powers). She tends to beat around the bush at times because her thoughts and opinions are so messy that it takes awhile to unravel all of them so she just spews everything she needs to say, which may irritate practical people who like to be on point. She is multi-talented in various kinds of musical instruments, especially the lyre, harp or ukelele and her oracular abilities have given a sense of creative spirit whereby she views and learns things in a visual sort of way. An arts-attuned person, it’s no doubt that she enjoys different forms of it but what can I say? She is right-brained. While on the topic of the arts, Cassandra has a wicked sense of humor. She’s funny and dramatic, with a huge sense of sarcasm as a cherry on top. Theatre has always been one of her strong points, given that she carries herself around with such a vivid and vibrant air and is a ventriloquist herself. Her ability to imitate people’s voices accurately is some sort of miracle and growing up, Cassandra has always been interested in drama. Not only was she interested in drama as in plays, theatrical productions or musicals, but drama as a whole. Chaos, shows, whatever; you got it. Her satirical remarks on various topics have brought so much laughter to her friends, though she is well aware of implications in the case where a mildly condescending remark gets thrown in the air on a sensitive topic. Although sometimes gossip is good, she knows it can get too far (well, her conscience and her ability to read the future add up) and knows when to stop. With everyone else, it’s not all sugar and spice and everything nice. As a matter of fact, Cassandra has a lot of insecurities and fears that she masks up very well, especially with her illusion magic. However, at Ever After High, she embraces her flaws, something that she should have learnt a very long time ago, but took another dimension to teach her this. Appearance Cassandra has the same brown hair here at Ever After High, but the streaks in her hair are (some colour I will decide later). Her eyes are the same blue as in Monster High. Interests and Hobbies magic thats a given wip Myth Main article: Hecate Viewpoint on destiny Since she is set not to inherit any myths, it's honestly Neutral. Powers and abilities * Magic * working on this later Relationships Family Hecate Hecate absolutely adores and loves her daughter. Same thing the other way around. Their relationship is great, and Hecate absolutely dotes on her daughter. By 'doting', I mean left to her own devices. Of course, Hecate still gives advice to her daughter and will punish Cassandra if she does something bad (also known as screwing some things up and causing a major incident). Recently, Hecate argued with her daughter about not accepting the Ever After Mythology Program invitation, because Hecate enjoyed the environment there and felt that Cassandra needed more exposure to 'people of their kind' instead of being surrounded by 'lowly' monsters. Cassandra hated that and preferred to stay at Monster High. However, Cassandra does go to Ever After High once a month to visit her mother. Apollo Apollo is Cassandra's father and one of Hecate's many lovers. Yes, Apollo has his many other kids to tend to (like Cassandra's mother) but the thing is that Cassandra has seer powers, which she inherited from Apollo. The funny thing is that it was Apollo who named Cassandra, rather than her mother Hecate, after the woman he tried to seduce and then curse but thankfully, he didn't curse this Cassandra. Her mother would have been mad anyways. Cassandra enjoys her prophetic abilities, and Apollo is always glad to give her advice on prophesying. Friends feel free to offer mythos friends...she needs some people to hang out with on the occasional couple of days she stays here a month Pet Apollo granted her a phoenix when she was 10 (cough 1000 i think) and Cassandra loved playing with it. She named it Lithia which meant lithium oxide but she was only 10 to even know and Lithia sounded like light to her so the name stuck. It probably died and regenerated itself every year. wip Gallery Cassandra_Enchantress mh version.jpg|cass before she steps thru the mirror Cassandra_Enchantress_Wallpaper.jpg|omg jade BLESS YOUR ART AND YOUR SOUL Cassandra Enchantress Basic.jpg|yo redrew her AT_for_Moo.png|this gloom and bloom outfit is smth to die for!!! credits to TessFabled Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:CowMooMoo